A Nobody Prince
by Esquire Natsew
Summary: this is a story about haruhi living in wonderland and with all its characters but only nagato would be the other charcter seen in it.


Yellow Ribbon:

_"__This morning__only I, not events,"_ a sleeveless flared black jacket was put over a loose white low cut tank top and only the two shinning black buttons in the middle were fastened. The coat's cuffs were turned up. _"Have the power to make me happy or unhappy today."_ A raven colored collar was worn loosely in the neck. _"I can choose which it shall be."_ A dark hand warmer with a long strap – that was not used – was slipped on a lightly tanned hand. _"Yesterday is dead,"_ the shoes were buckled. _"Tomorrow hasn't arrived,"_ the wooden door's knob was turned and it opened with ease. _"I have just one day, today."_ He descended the stairs and reached the dinning room where a boy with short brown hair and the ears of a mouse was drinking tea calmly while a woman was seated beside him. She had waist length black hair and crimson eyes. She was eating her own breakfast consisting of bacon and scrambled egg. With one swift move, this person picked up a French loaf and dashed out of the window. However, both the creatures present in the room sat there as if nothing had happened_. "And I'm going_ _to be happy in it!"_

In the western side, you could see the deep blue color, which lightened as it, further went to the eastern sky. The sunrays were trying to peek through the woods but ended up creating scattered beams of light in the midst of the rustling leaves. The boy's cat ears perked up as he listened to the chirping of the birds intently that grew quieter by every second that passed.

He walked on with his hands in his pockets. He walked on until he reached the plains on which only one single old oak tree stood with its ancient branches sprawling out. Behind it was the huge amber ball and the sky around it had the tints of gentle orange in it.

The boy stopped beneath the isolated tree and said, "Something's" he sniffed concentrating on the smell "Not right." His face was clear now. He had messy raven hair and handsome dark eyes. He had a mesomorph body and a laid-back look on his face. He had the black cat ears and on the left one; he wore a simple golden earring.

He looked up the historical branch and saw a slim, curvaceous and slender lass with shoulder length dark brown hair wearing a yellow ribbon on her head. Her bangs fell softly on her forehead and curled around her snow-white cygine neck. Her shoulders were delicately rounded and the hair falling on it seemed the rival of the best silk in the world. She sat there with her sylphlike legs were dangling down the bough and her feet were covered with green sneakers. A squirrel was seated on her shoulder and a small scarlet minivet was chirping on her gracefully arched forefinger. She smiled as she stroke the squirrel's back with her hand, it looked as if her own fingers were smoother and softer than the fur. The background made the angelic girl heavenly. The rays of the sun spread out in colorful tints behind her. The epitome of an enchantress for sure she was. The boy could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

Suddenly the bird flew away and as if alerted by an alarm of an intruder the rodent scampered away as well. Confusion was obvious in those big doe like chamois eyes. She still had not noticed the boy. It was about time that a conversation was started.

"Hey princess," the neko called out, successfully making the girl's head turn towards him. "What are you doing up there?"

She allowed herself a secret smirk. "I am stuck," she said grinning. Her voice was dominating and the words 'I am stuck' would sound like the order, 'get me down'

"Oh," the boy said in a understanding tone. "Let me help you." Well, normally he wasn't this formal or helpful but in this situation, even the man without a heart would do the same. He outstretched his arms mutely directing her to jump.

"Alright," she got up and stood on it. "Ready or not, I'm coming!"

Then she gave a mighty leap and landed lithely with both her arms spread out, giving her an elegant balance.

BAHM!

But now the question was… where was the boy? The answer was simpler than simple itself. The brunette had jumped right onto his face! To me at least it seemed that his vertebrate column had taken a solid crack. The lass calmly stepped down and walked away without any thanks.

He remained supine, his eyes closed.

"Meow! Incoming call! Meow!" came a cute voice from the boy's pant's pocket. It was vibrating violently however his hand lazily reached for it and pulled it out. He flicked open his flip flop mobile and pressed the answer button. Then he held it close to his black cat ears.

"Hello?"

"SCOUT CHESIRE!" someone roared on the other side. The sound was so loud that the boy namedCheshire, had to distance away the phone from his ear. Not good, this meant trouble. He was never called by his full name unless the caller was infuriated at him.

"GET YOUR EMPTY HEAD OVER HERE IN 5 MINUTES!" And it went beep.

Whoa! Such a short call by the duchess, no doubt. Chesire grimaced as he pushed himself up his left elbow and his other hand covered his still aching face.

"Crap," he murmured under his breath. "What has happened to the girls these days? Gone crazy?"

He slowly stood up and dusted his collar and then set out for his own little home – the place he was called to just a minute ago.

He dragged himself to the said place and opened the door slowly. As soon as the gap was wide, enough for his head to enter there came a strike, on his forehead! However, he remained indifferent to the attack and came in with the mysterious hard piece of paper, possibly thrown by the assailant from the dinning room.

The first thing that emerged into the hall way was one foot wearing a blue sandal and then came the big swaying white skirt that looked more like an apron on the blue top. The woman from the morning walked over to Chesire with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Neither spoke a word until they were face to face.

"You're rabbit called." The duchess informed unkindly and clearly annoyed. She really wasn't too affable with the rabbit friend of Chesire. Since he was a politician and to her all of them appeared like big headed blood sucking parasites, having no business other than poking their noses into other matters none of their concern. And whenever he called she felt that Chesire was responsible for it. Though he actually was not. "He asked you to go over to some inauguration for help."

"For help?" Chesire parroted not very much interested.

"Yeah," her eyebrow twitched. "Now, out with you! And ask that rodent never to call here again."

Chesire sighed and took off the paper stuck on his forehead. Without a look, he stuffed it in his pocket and turned around. he turned the knob but stopped.

"I'll be home soon." He quietly murmured and twisted it to the full

The duchess frowned and yelled. "GET OUT AND ONTO YOUR JOB KITTY!"

He hurried to get out the house but his sharp ears could hear an affectionate and considerate voice saying, "Come back safely." He knew it that the duchess loved him immensely but at the same time loathed his politician friend – Lory the rabbit.

For the neko, this was the starting of the actual working day. Helping out with heavy works or scouting and that's where he got his nickname 'Scout' from. He was always scouting ahead of his rivals and partners.

He was amidst the bustling streets of the colorful country called wonderland. He decided to take out the card and have a look at it. He read the place and time written on it like a scribble:

"Maid café, at still roads square.

Time: 9:30 am."

He glanced around and finally his eyes were fixed on a board saying – "WELCOME TO SLOW SNAIL STREET!"

And the time was as the ticky snail of the clock announced "Quarter to nine!"

_"I'd better hurry." _Thought Chesire mentally calculating how much time it would take for him to cross the slow snail street. Because you see actually people in slow snail street aren't allowed to move or walk fast. The speed of the tortoise is the speed limit an anyone who ignored this law could be asked to stay in the shell of a tortoise for one whole day!

"Still roads square is still a lane away from here," he said to himself thoughtfully walking like a turtle. Everyone around him was so peaceful…

It took him half an hour to get par with slow snail street. Now he was to pass the lane traveled by less, as it was believed to have been inhabited by criminals. Even if monsters inhabited that place, Chesire would still pass through it nonchalantly just like he was doing at the present. He was grinning and a few scary men waved at him in return. Yeah… after all that was it… it was… scoutCheshire's territory…

At last, he reached the still roads square and it was obvious where the new building was. You know, building of the day, attracts the crowd. He had 10 spare minutes in his hand so he went over to Lory who stood beside another boy. That boy was seemingly drunk but namely was the prince of wonderland other wise called as Jace, was surrounded by the newly employed, young and pretty maids. The trio was standing beneath the porch of the medium sized building, which was lightly colored and decorated with all sorts of things – ribbons, flowers, flags, banners and even flying fishes!

"Howdy Lory!" Chesire greeted grinning.

"Oh there you are!" he instantly stopped looking over his watch. "I was waiting for you. Has mademoiselle told you everything?"

"Nu-uh," the black headed lad shook his head. "Not a tiny bit."

"I thought so," the rabbit said admitting the fact that he wasn't in her good books. "Anyway, here's the work: Jace will inaugurate the café and you have to protect him from getting assassinated just in case… after that help me out if he gets one of his drunk attacks."

"Sure," Chesire confirmed pulling his hands back behind his head in the usual careless style.

After a few more moments, the inauguration started and ended with the drunkard prince cutting the ribbon and applause being followed.

Pamphlets flew over and now it was open to public. The papers flew down like rain and scout's hand casually reached out for one of those flying pamphlets. Then… he received one of his biggest shocks in his nine lives.

On the pink pamphlet, he could see three girls sitting the first girl from the left side had short jagged purple hair. She stared at the holder without any expression but she looked cute in her gothic Lolita striped frock. In the middle, sat another girl with auburn hair tied to the side in a ponytail. She was on her fours. She seemed to crying but in a moi way. However, they were not the lucky ladies that trappedCheshire's attention. It was third one sitting on the right side. He instantly recognized the single waving hand that had a black and white band tied at the wrist, the silky brown hair, the big amber eyes and not to mention that all too familiar happy – go – lucky yet sweet expression. This brunette wore a black and white layered Lolita frock Her simple loose hair would be enough to make her pretty but the white band with black lace trimming and a red rose on each side was the icing on the cake.

What was she? A model? A heroine? A fashion star? Or maybe a maid working here.

"Let's go in," Lory tapped onCheshire's shoulder, bringing him back to the reality. How much time was it that he had gaped out? an hour? No, it was too oblivious. He had of course spaced out only for a minute or two. That's what he thought.

"Right," he replied as Lory went ahead of him. Soon he disappeared into the madding crowd. Just when the scout was, about to enter, an employee lightly pushed him aside, making her way in the café. As she passed him, her smiling expression remained still while Chesire could feel her looking at him for at least half of a second from the corner of her eye.

Upon entering, he was signaled to Jace's table. He pulled back the chair and sat cross-legged.

"And what might be your name, sugar?" the drunkard asked as he pulled the enchanting brunette by her waist. The girl however showed no signs of uneasiness, instead she seemed confident. She knew the fact as well as her ABCs that part of her job was to handle drunkards gently.

"Haruhi, master," she looked straight at him. "Haruhi Suzumiya. Now if you'll excuse me."

She unraveled herself despite her holder's groans.

_"Haruhi, eh?_" the cross-legged lad's ears moved a little. A grin was soon plastered on his face. _"No girl ever treats Scout Chesire like trash!"_ the memories of the morning flashed and at the same time plans were beginning to take shape. _"She'd better pay."_

This was going to get ugly especially with that cheeky grin.

"Hey Lory," Chesire said putting his elbows on the table. "Look there." He said keeping his voice low. "I think Jace would be getting a little awkward." His eyes pointed to one of the corner of the café. "Don't you feel obliged to help that helpless maid?" Lory glanced at pointed direction and for real, Jace was trying to flirt with a girl or something. He sighed and headed over there. After short while both could be seen walking out of the door without causing any more trouble.

_"Time for some fun,"_ Chesire got up from his place and with hands in his pockets went to the middle of the café.

"I'll take this," he whispered slowly into the ear of the passing by maid as he caught hold of her waist and whirled her around, taking of her burden of the tray in the most elegant manner. He could be very charming whenever he wanted to.

With the tray he jumped onto the centre table and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he heard low sounds of the maids who said to each other if that was on the program. He felt a smirk coming. "Presenting Scout Chesire for your entertainment!"

He had caught the attention of his audience. Everyone was wondering what he could do with a tray full of one glass of apple juice, one ice cream Sundae and one piece of chocolate cake.

He grinned as all the eyes were fixed on him and then he threw the tray high up in the air, making the audience gasp.

He took out a white cloth and quick as a flash tied it around his eyes. And all the people where like – what the hell!

Moreover, like all the good things in the universe, the tray as well obeyed the law of gravity, faithfully coming down on Chesire.

However, he remained calm and listened to the applause after he had done his incredulous feat. And currently he was standing with the empty tray on his right hand, the sundae on his outstretched left hand, the glass of juice balanced on his turned up nose. Ah, yes! You might be thinking what happened to the cake. Did it fall on the customers or the maids? Well, sorry but being the cool Chesire that he is he had it balancing in a good equilibrium on the tip of his shining black boot.

An amazing sight indeed! The clapping was kept on going even when the raven-haired boy placed the contents neatly on the tray and took off the cloth that bound his eyes. He bowed and uttered "thank you" several times. Sadly, Haruhi took no notice of the star of the day and presently she was on her way back to the counter from serving the customer. Just when she was passing beside the table on which he stood he side glanced at her.

"And now to put it in action," it was then that he 'accidentally' slipped.

CRASH!

He fell down right onto her but still sitting safe on a distance pretending to be hurt. While poor Haruhi was practically soaking in delicacies. Her cute uniform was spoiled but being the maid she was supposed to smile and be happy all the time.

"I am so sorry!" Chesire acted frantically and went over to help her get up but instead ended up tripping on the tray and bringing the nearest possible table down upon her not to mention the flowers and the vase as well.

The boy had to suppress a laugh as Haruhi looked ridiculous with the food on her and flowers spread around including keeping one held in her mouth. She was so not happy with the current state of situation.

She had to go in to change hoping that no more so called accidents would happen but Chesire had made up his mind and was not going to give up so easily. The girl spent the whole day in misery.

As the café was closed, Chesire was wandering on the streets. He had thought that making fun of Haruhi would bring him pleasure but it wasn't so… instead he felt guilty… was it alright to do all that? Did I take too many liberties? Did I make her sad? Would she forgive me if I said sorry? After all, it was my fault. I should not have done that. The morning might have been an accident but… what I did was not….

Well, that's Scout Chesire for you, doing things first and then thinking about the consequences.

"I think I should apologize to her," he said to no one in particular. After that, he waited at the door. He waited and waited for 45 minutes.

Haruhi meanwhile was changing. She got out of the café from the back door. "Man!" she said as she stretched on the dark street. "Today sure was troublesome!" She let out a deep breath and began walking towards her destination. Night had fallen and only the moon provided her with enough light to walk. She was humming a tune to herself happily and was smiling. She didn't care about the day's 'accidents' in fact she really had believed that they had to deal with a really clumsy customer.

She skipped around here and there, she would sing and dance a little; Satisfied with the day. She occasionally turned around and smiled at the trees or waved at the nocturne animals.

Nevertheless, did she not know that it was dangerous for girls to travel at nights especially from the place where criminals lived and roamed free?

While she was walking down suddenly her shoulder was grabbed and she was taken in an alley. Even before she could yell, her mouth was covered with a cloth and she was put to sleep.

_"Where is she?"_ Chesire tapped his foot impatiently. His eyebrow twitching. Finally, the door opened. "Ah Haruhi!" he practically had jumped on her but stopped when he noticed that it wasn't her. The auburn headed girl was shivering pretty badly, her tears threatened to spill out. She was half crouching.

"Well," he said trying to make the girl believe that he was not harmful "I am Scout Chesire and I am here to pick Haruhi Suzumiya. And by any chance do you know where she went?" he lied perfectly but had the girl convinced.

"I'm sorry but she left long ago," she answered, as she stood straight. "About 40 minutes."

"Thank you," he said and waved her goodbye. _"Damn it! I wasted too much of my time! Did she go out all alone in this dark night? I'd better check."_

"Really bro, I think she's very cute." A gruff voice was heard. Two men were sitting in a white car and the man who just spoke up was looking at the brunette sleeping in the back seat. These men, I am sure, weren't going to drop her home because they were maidnappers. Maidnappers usually maidnapped young and beautiful maids and sold them at the black market. Sometimes even auctions were held.

"I know," the driver said as he turned to the right.

"How much money do you think she will fetch us?" the other man asked once again drooling at the thought of money.

"A million, I should think." The driver answered.

"And what's my share?" the sound left both the persons stupefied. The one who was not driving slowly turned his head around to see the brunette lying with both the hands behind her head. She had her legs crossed but she didn't bother to open her eyes. "You, know." She began once again. Her voice having the taste of cockiness in it. "For the past whole hour I have been listening to your conversation and I think you guys are not actually bad."

"Eh?" the man who was still looking at her said bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not just bad…" for god's sake she opened one of her eyes revealing the amber orbs but her whole expression seemed like she was bored. "You're pathetic!"

"Why you!" the man stretched his hand towards the calm Haruhi from the front seat.

BAM!

The man had to duck the bullet that just passed over his had shattering both the windscreens.

Another shot followed the former one. And the last shot sent the white sports car going haywire.

The driver was horrified not because his car was going out of control because of the flick of the image that he had seen in his rear view mirror. He had seen him… the dark moon's cat. All he saw was a clear cut image of a boy about 6 foot tall. Only one of his eyes was visible and the other eye was covered with his long raven bangs. His golden earring shone in the moonlight but it paled in front of the weapon's dangerous gleam. The only eye visible was too scary to look at. It was a fatal tint of black and for him, it could be rightly said if eyes could kill…

While both the men sat horrified, the car crashed into a nearby pole resulting into a scene.

_"Must find Haruhi." _

Chesire slowly pulled open the awesomely crashed car's door, but to his dismay, he found nothing but the two men shivering and… one thin yellow ribbon.

"Is that…" he trailed off as he picked the ribbon up in his hand. He gazed at it for a few seconds. Then the memory of the brunette on the tree flashed in his mind. "It is hers. Confirmed."

However, she was nowhere near to be seen and how she managed it? The world might never know.

_You wouldn't know it, would you dear child? I can see confusion rising in your eyes. You don't know whether it is the break of the dawn or the fall of the night. So it shall be whatever you choose. But would you be able to know what's important to you?_

**Author's note:**

**I know this got too long but still Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
